Home
by StillAlive-lb
Summary: ¿Tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¿Por qué es que estoy sumido tan profundamente en cicatrices superficiales? Songfic Dramione, basado en la canción Home de Tablo. Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la historia es mía.


_Es vertiginoso pasar por el marco de la puerta._

 _El límite de mi zona de confort._

 _Aparto mi corazón que está saturado de sentimientos inútiles_

 _que lo cubren de polvo._

Después de la guerra nada había ido bien, al menos no para él.

Sus padres habían muerto, estaba solo en el mundo intentando lidiar con el dolor que lo carcomía.

Ni una sola vez fue capaz de dejar la mansión, se encerró en ella temiendo enfrentar la realidad, aunque no estaba del todo desconectado.

Se hacía cargo de los negocios que su familia tenía, todo por medio de Blaise, después de todo no era tan inútil como lo recordaba.

Aunque quisiera morir no lo hacía, hasta en eso era un maldito cobarde...

 _Si me voy de aquí será la muerte._

 _Me desagrada más la desconocida felicidad_

 _que la familiar tristeza._

Cuando no estaba leyendo se permitía ahogarse en alcohol hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Daba tanta pena, no era ni la sombra de aquel Draco Malfoy altanero y orgulloso.

Tenía miedo, se escondía tras esas paredes, temía que lo despreciaran, que lo miraran con odio... ¡Maldita sea! Sólo era un niño al que manipularon hasta el cansancio, no era malo... no lo era.

¿Qué pensarían aquellas personas a las que alguna vez humilló de su estado actual? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

Se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella justo en ese momento?  
Nunca fue tan valiente como para decirle algo más que insultos, tantas veces pensó en elogiarla pero de sus labios únicamente salía 'sangre sucia'.

Tal vez ese era su mayor temor, que ella lo viera con un odio lejano y profundo de aquel que seguro sentía por él cuando eran pequeños.

-Granger- susurró, llevándose a los labios otro trago de whisky de fuego.

 _¿Tengo derecho a ser feliz?_

 _¿Por qué es que estoy sumido tan profundamente_

 _en cicatrices superficiales?_

-Draco, tienes que salir de aquí. No estás bien y estas paredes llenas de recuerdos no ayudan a mejorar tu condición - la pequeña Pansy, siempre tan habladora.

-No lo haré, deja de insistir... estoy bien, aunque no lo parezca realmente lo estoy.

-Mentiroso - dijo caminando a lo largo del estudio - Hazlo por ella, sabes... no había querido decírtelo pero si es lo que necesitas para reaccionar lo haré -suspiro pensando en si era una buena idea - Granger y la comadreja no están juntos desde hace dos meses.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo - trató de no sonreír ante esa noticia, el pelirrojo ese no se la merecía.

-¡Ve por ella, idiota! - grito antes de dejarlo solo.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil, tantas veces se había preguntado si tenía el derecho a ser feliz. Las pesadillas, la culpa, el miedo lo perseguían negándole la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella, era demasiado buena para un Malfoy.  
Y aunque la amara no haría nada por tenerla a su lado porque la gryffindor merecía algo mejor, mejor que Draco.

 _Para algunas personas todo esto sería terrible,_

 _pero para mí es más natural que la risa._

Caminaba por la mansión con otra botella de alcohol entre sus manos, bebía tragos largos para sentir el ardor en su garganta. Una de esas pocas sensaciones que le recordaban que seguía vivo.

Nadie lo había visitado en esa semana, quizá ya se habían olvidado por completo de su existencia.  
Tan patético.

Se sentó en las escaleras dejando caer la botella en el proceso. Empezó a llorar, lloro como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Lucius y Narcissa. Lloro tratando de liberar su corazón de todo el dolor pero este no se iba. Por el contrario se hacía más y más profundo, llegándose a sentir asfixiado. ¿Por qué no moría ya?

-Malfoy - levanto la vista y se encontró con ella, una mirada lastimera. No, no quería que ella sintiera lastima por él, prefería su odio.

-¡Vete! - gritó intentando alejarse de ella.

-No - Hermione se acercó a él logrando atraparlo entre sus brazos, lo abrazaba tratando de transmitirle fuerza, toda la que le hacía falta.

-Vete... - sollozo rindiéndose ante el abrazo.

 _Déjame respirar._

 _La tristeza es mi hogar._

 _Me quedare justo aquí, en este lugar._

No entendía nada, no sabía porque ella estaba en Malfoy Manor, no comprendía porque lo estaba consolando pero no quería saberlo, temía preguntar y que ese pequeño momento se desvaneciera por completo.

Tantas veces deseó estar entre sus brazos y si esta era la única oportunidad que tenía entonces la aprovecharía hasta el final. Aspiró profundamente llenándose de su olor a vainilla, quería grabárselo y así tener un pequeño recuerdo con ella.

-¿Ya estas mejor? - Preguntó a castaña rompiendo el silencio y con ello la concentración de Malfoy.

-Sí, gracias - soltó sin saber que más decir - ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó alejándose de los brazos de la chica.

-Pansy menciono que no te encontrabas bien y por alguna razón pensó en que yo podía ser de ayuda. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Pansy siempre metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás - suspiro negando con su cabeza - Granger, no debiste haber venido, te lo agradezco pero debes marcharte - se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Ella lo siguió.

-Volveré, Malfoy. Si Pansy pidió mi ayuda fue por algo, nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta cuando ella ya se encontraba fuera, sonrió ligeramente, _la vería otra vez._

 _Incluso si salgo a la felicidad por un momento,_

 _sé bien que siempre regresaré a casa._

Ella no mintió cuando dijo que volvería, se paseaba por toda la mansión como si fuera la señora de la casa, intentaba entablar conversaciones con Draco pero no había mucho avance. Sabía lo necesario, lo que él le permitía conocer.

Desde su llegada la apariencia de Malfoy había mejorado, no se veía tan pálido y sonreía un poco, era una buena señal. Con el pasar de los días comprendió cuál era su misión: Sacar a Malfoy de la mansión.

Draco la miraba leer, estaba tan concentrada le recordaba cuando la espiaba en la biblioteca son que ella se diera cuenta, se quedaba horas observándola mientras se perdía en el mundo de las letras. Tan hermosa, tan brillante.

-Sí ya dejaste de verme, te propongo algo. Yo ya conozco casi todos los espacios de tu hogar, déjame mostrarte los míos, es lo justo - dijo sin despegar su vista del libro.

-Es una tentadora invitación pero la tendré que rechazar, no me place salir de aquí.

-Vamos, Malfoy. No seas aburrido, te apuesto que alguna vez pensaste "Oh, ¿Cómo vivirá Granger? ¿Tendrá más libros que comida?" - intentaba imitar la voz de Draco, él aguanto la risa, casi lo convencía.

-No me convences.

-No seas amargado, te pierdes de la mejor experiencia de tu vida - esta ves no reprimió su risa, Hermione quedo sorprendida con ese suave sonido, nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa manera.

-De acuerdo, _ratoncita._ Llévame a tu mansión.

A la tristeza que se convirtió en mi hogar.

¿Puedo invitarte?

Sintió miedo, mucho. La primera vez que iba a abandonar su zona de confort no haría a su lado, nada podía salir mal si estaba con ella.

De pronto se encontraban en Londres muggle, en un pequeño departamento, lucia tan acogedor tan distinto a su fría casa.

-Muy bien, puedes conocer mi pequeño santuario - él asintió, recorriendo cada espacio. A cada paso sentía que conocía in un poco más de Hermione.

Había libros y objetos muggles que no conocía, también había imágenes en donde estaba al lado de Potter y la comadreja menor. Quería memorizar cada detalle, tal vez no volvería a ese lugar, _era tan pesimista._

Entró a su habitación, el aroma a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales, toda ella estaba impregnada en esas paredes.

La cama estaba perfectamente ordenada, se preguntaba de cuantas noches de insomnio había sido testigo, de cuantas veces le sirvió como consuelo a su castaña.

Se recostó en ella, como si haciéndolo la cama le compartiría sus secretos, cerró los ojos haciendo volar su imaginación.

-Draco - su nombre saliendo de esos pequeños labios color durazno, se escuchaba muy bien. No sabía si era su imaginación o realmente le llamaba - Draco - abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose - ¿Por qué Pansy pensó que podía ayudarte?

Se quedó en silencio analizando la pregunta, claramente conocía la respuesta pero no estaba seguro de poder compartirla.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban frente a frente.

-Porque… - levanto su mano para poder acariciar el rostro de Hermione - sabe que yo haría todo por ti - la besó. No pensó en nada más que en sus labios juntos, eran como probar un pedazo de cielo que nunca le fue permitido tocar.

Hermione le correspondió sin saber porque lo hacía, quizá sólo se dejó llevar o era lo que su interior realmente quería.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde primer curso - susurró cuando se separó de ella, cerró fuerte los ojos no queriendo ver su reacción, otra vez tenía miedo.

Aunque lo que paso a continuación lo eliminó por completo, ella había unido de nuevo sus labios… era ella quien lo buscó y eso encendió la luz del que creía su muerto corazón. 


End file.
